Seven minutes in Heaven (Akatsuki Version)
by MissusHatake
Summary: What happens when you decide to join the Akatsuki in what their idea of 'fun' is? READER INSERT
1. The Invite

___**-BUZZ-  
-BUZZ-**_

That was the sound of your phone vibrating against the hard surface of the wooden coffee table in front of you.

"Hmmmm?" you hummed as your head tipped slightly to the side. It had been hours since you got a text from anyone.

Sitting up and taking your heels off the edge of the table, you leaned forward and grabbed your phone to check the message. To your surprise, the message was from Deidara.

___**Text:**__ 'Hey, (Y/n)~ Come over Itachi's house. We are throwing a party and figured you deserved an invite after helping Itachi and Sasuke move into their new house.'_

You blinked and reread the text to make sure you were reading it correctly. It caught you off guard. Honestly, you had expected to sit home alone the rest of night as your television droned on, useless commercials playing as you zoned out. A part of you still wanted to do just that, ignore the invite. The other part of you however, it was screaming, telling you to go and enjoy yourself. Not to mention it would be interesting to see how the akatsuki celebrated and partied. You replied.

_**Text:**__ 'Alright, I'll be over in a half hour.'_

Once you replied you stood up and bent back, stretching your back. Walking upstairs, you entered your room and got changed into something a little more party orientated, sweats and a T-shirt wouldn't cut it.

Once in a pair of jeans and cute tank top you walked back downstairs and shut the TV off. You grabbed your phone and headed out, walking down the sidewalk occasionally glancing up at the moon and stars.

**-Time skip to arriving at Itachi's-**

Walking up to the door, you gently knocked and waited for an answer. Abruptly, the door swung open. Standing in the door was a serious looking Uchiha.

"Oh um, hey Itachi..." You muttered, feeling like he was uninformed about your invitation. "I was invi-"

"I know." he cut you off and stepped aside allowing you to enter.

Walking in, your eyes looked around before hitching onto a drunk Hidan who was attempting to serenade Kakuzu. Once the door closed, a few members paused and looked over to you. Sasori didn't seem to bothered, or like he even cared. Hidan paused and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who the hell is that?" The Jashinist spat in slight confusion.

Deidara glanced over and laughed. "(y/n), my friend~ Glad to see you came. We have a lot planned" The blond said walking up.

You were able to smell the sake on him letting you know he was probably a little drunk too. The idea of being around all the akatsuki member while they were drunk seemed like a rather interesting, even humourous, experience. All the people that most hated, even feared! All of them acting like children or retards. You bit your lip to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." You replied, starting to see the upside of coming.

Deidara gave a nod before giving a wave of his hand and slight flick of his head wanting you to follow him. Pausing you stepped closer which encouraged him to start walking. Following behind him, he walked into the kitchen where many bottles of alcohol were set out. Konan and Pain were seated up at the bar par of the counter, chatting. They both looked bored. Not a big surprise...

"Here, drink this~" Deidara said holding out a small shot glass filled with a clear liquid.

You lifted the glass to your nose and inhaled the strong scent. "Vodka? Are you trying to kill me?!" You spat.

"Don't be a pansy (y/n)!" He laughed.

You huffed and rolled your eyes. It wasn't that you were scared, more so it was that you have yet to really drink any type of strong alcohol. So you knew this would be a strong start. Staring at the petite glass a moment you shook your head and exhaled before quickly lifting it to your lips and throwing your head back.

"Ack-" you coughed, smacking your tongue against the roof of your mouth. "So strong."

"That's the point...it'll help you loosen up!" he said before he paused hearing Tobi yell out.

"GUYS TOBI THINKS WE SHOULD PLAY A REALLY FUN GAME!" The masked man yelled out as he danced frantically around the living room.

Itachi sighed, sitting on the couch, Deidara looked and sighed. "Oh goodness...what does that buffoon have planned?"

You laughed and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, Deidara sitting on the other side.

"EVERYBODY COME OOOOOOONNNN" Tobi whined loudly, desperate to get all the members to play his game.

You could hear people sigh and groan as they walked painfully slow into the room. Once everyone was seated Tobi pulled out a basket and twirled around.

"Listen up everybody while Tobi explains all the rules!" he boomed, his loud and giddy voice echoing off the walls.

"Fine! Just lower your fuckin' voice!" Hidan yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone sat there and looked at Tobi as he began to explain.

"We are going to play a game I heard about! It is called '7 Minutes in Heaven' basically this is filled with things! One object from each of you! Oh, except you, (y/n)" Tobi said before he looked over to you. He walked over and smiled though you couldn't see it because of his mask. "Since I don't have anything from you, you're going to be first to go! What you do is grab one thing WITHOUT LOOKING and whoever the item belongs to...you get locked in a closet with them! The two people are supposed to do naughty things I guess!" he chirped.

Your cheeks flushed and you cleared your throat. "I uh... I don't think I'm gonna pl-"

"NONSENSE! YOU'RE PLAYING (Y/N)~!" Tobi yelled as he flailed his free arm around. He quickly shoved the basket in your direction leaving you in pressure to pick.

As all eyes turned to you, you felt your heart race and slowly reached in, your finger pads brushing over various textures, a few objects hard and cold, however you were still unable to make out what anything was. As your hand finally snagged on something, you paused and pulled out a(n)...


	2. A Crow's Feather (Itachi)

As your hand snagged an item, you closed your fingers on something that felt thin and soft. Pausing you slowly lifted the item out of the bag and looked over a black feather. You examined it before Tobi giggled loudly.

"Op... (Y/N) it looks like you got the lovely Itachi Uchiha~!" He sang as he looked at a rather annoyed Itachi. "What? She picked you!" He said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"But did I say that you could go in my room and touch my belongings?" Itachi asked, his tone calm and leveled though it was obvious he was kind of upset.

Looking around, you were unsure if he was willing to go with the game or not and restrained from standing up. Glances were exchanged between different members, everyone curious to what Itachi was going to do. He was hard to read. However, to everyone's surprise the raven haired man stood and looked over to you.

"Let's get this over with." He said calmly as he sauntered over to the closet door.

With a shy nod you stood up and walked over to the door. In all honesty, you didn't quite expect much to happen perhaps a small awkward conversation. As you were ushered into the small space by Tobi he laughed. "Okay you two, 7 minutes! Have fun~" He said in a suggestive tone before slamming the door shut and pushing a chair up against the doorknob to keep you and Itachi locked in.

The silence in the closet was cold, it felt sharp enough to cut through your torso. _'Let him talk first...'_ you thought to yourself as you slowly back up against the wall. Looking down at your feet, your eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness allowing you to see the general shape of things. You glanced up and noticed Itachi leaning back against the other wall with his arms crossed over his chest. With a subtle sigh, you break.

"H-Hey Itachi...How's the new house for you and Sasuke?" You asked trying to make conversation, not wanting to be stuck in 7 minutes of awkward silence.

Looking over at you, Itachi stood up straight, no longer leaning back against the wall. "It's nice, thank you for asking...It was also very nice of you to help us move in." he said with a small nod.

Hearing his reply made you smile and blush a bit. After knowing Sasuke and his brother for so long, you had unknowingly developed a crush on the older Uchiha. Every time you spoke to him, your words were always soft, you could always feel your cheeks hurting from an intense blush. Something about his cool and leveled demeanor made you want so desperately to break through it and see him smile, laugh, and even cry. The man that was so distant and cold...you wanted to feel and see his warmth, the very warmth you knew he had deep inside him.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked, breaking your moment of thought.

"I- uh.. No! No...nothing is wrong...sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that." you said chewing your bottom lip nervously, worried you seemed like a weirdo to him. You looked down at your feet and frowned, wishing you could just think straight while talking to him, or not freeze up. Looking back up you nearly jumped. Itachi was standing directly in front of you, his eyes piercing down at you as if he were looking directly through your eyes and into your thoughts and mind.

"Itachi! What are y-" feeling his hand press against your forehead you paused and even held your was odd to feel him touching you, his large hand pressed against your skin; it was such a foreign feeling. A feeling however, that wouldn't take long to get use to.

"Your face is flushed, I'm seeing if you have a fever." he told you firmly, obviously a bit concerned with the redness of your face.

Deciding to play along with what he was thinking you leaned into his hand. "Yeah... what do you think Itachi ? I might be coming down with something..." You muttered, trying your best not to smile.

You felt his finger suddenly press to the bottom of your chin before he gently lifted your face up to his, the tip of his nose touched yours. The eye contact was intense. Able to hear your heartbeat in your ears, you kept looking into Itachi's eyes.

"I think, (y/n), that you're a terrible liar." he said with a hint of smile on his lips, amused with how you reacted to his concern.

Time was ticking, you had all but a few minutes left probably, most of the time was spent in an awkward silence. Wanting to be bold, you decided to try and kiss him. It was simple right? Just lean up a few more inches and his lips would be all yours. Wrong.

Feeling his lips press against yours, you could feel your (e/c) eyes bulge from your skull, unsure if this was reality, or a dream. The touch of his smooth lips on yours mesmerized you, leading you to lean in closer and press a small hand gently to the side of the man;s face, embracing the small token of affection. Your lips worked together, locking now and then. The sound of your lips smacking together -as the kiss grew intense- could be heard echoing off the walls of the small and dark room.

"Mmmm _hah-_ I-Itachi..." you panted against his lips as you felt his large hands take hold of your hips.

He pulled your hips into his and brushed the tip of his tongue over your bottom lip, enjoying the smooth and soft texture of your pink lips.

"(y/n)~" he growled lowly into the kiss, his voice had a different tone.

This. That was a side of Itachi you never expected to encounter, this however wasn't a bad thing. Your lips parted allowing his tongue to snake smoothly into your mouth and rub against the inside of your mouth. A soft moan escaped your lips as he began pressing you back into the wal when-

___**-SWOOSH-**_

The door was flung open by an eager, and not so prepared, Tobi.

"OH MY EYES, MY PRECIOUS EYES. TOBI WASN'T EXPECTING THIS!" He yelled as he spun around and held the sides of his face with both hands.

As you were exposed, you squeaked against Itachi's lips, startled. Itachi on the other hand, he slowly pulled away . A silvery string of saliva connected your lips to his. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to remove the residue and looked out at everyone. As to be expected, they were all googly-eyed and blushing. Itachi brushed off the looks and grabbed your hand before walking out of the closet as if to show you off like a trophy.

"HOT DAMN, I HAD NO CLUE HE HAD IT IN HIM!" Hidan yelled out with loud cackle.

Walking off, Itachi was leading you upstairs to go and join him in his room.

_From here, you can only imagine what goes down... _


	3. A Shark Tooth (Kisame)

Feeling around the basket, your fingers plunged down to the very bottom. The tip of your tongue poked out from between your lips as you seemed to really be thinking. Reaching around, your finger suddenly encountered something sharp.

"OW! ...Tobi!" you yelled out as your pulled your hand free from the basket. A shark tooth was stuck to the pad of your index finger.

"Oh. Hehehehehehe~ It looks like you got..." Tobi cut off and smiled to himself behind his mask. "...Kisame" he finished in a playful tone.

You couldn't help but to roll your eyes and pulled the shark tooth from your finger. Blood oozed from the small cut left in the soft flesh of your finger. You brought your finger up to your lips and gently sucked the blood from your finger.

"Hmmf. This should be..._interesting_." Kisame muttered, his deep voice seemed to put emphasis on the word, 'interesting.'

Slightly flustered and a bit worried you stood up and looked down at your finger. _'Great, I'm about to go into a dark closet with a shark man while my finger is bleeding...'_ You thought to yourself as you watched Kisame walk up to the closet door and wait for you. His unique shark-like eyes seemed to pierce into your soul.

"You took long enough to walk over here." He chuckled before looking you over like a piece of meat as you approached the door.

"Okay, now get in there~!" Tobi exclaimed before he pushed the two of you into the closet and shut the door behind you. "Seven minutes~" he said with a giggle.

Looking around the closet you felt your heart race at the silence. What was it that Kisame thought would make this interesting? Did he have anything planned? You pressed your back up against the wall and slowly slid down so your were sitting on the ground, your knees pulled up to your chest.

"Nothing interesting is going to happen tonight Kisame…" you muttered under your breath, resting your chin on your knees, slightly hunched over.

"Don't be too sure about that." He said with a smirk, his large white teeth were slightly visible in the dim light from the crack on the underside of the door.

You swallowed and looked down once more. You secretly liked Kisame, but being put in such a pressuring situation wasn't how you wanted these feelings to come out. Looking back up, your eyes were adjusted to the dark allowing you to see Kisame. He was peering down at you, a certain look in his eyes.

"S-Stop staring Kisame. It's rude." You stuttered shyly.

"Like I give a damn."

You sighed and slowly stood up before crossing your arms over your chest. Your new stance sparked an interest in Kisame making him grin wickedly.

"Come on sweetie. You think I don't already know?" He asked as he stepped closer to you.

Soon it was to the point that you could feel his breath on your face, the closeness of his body to yours though they didn't touch. You could also feel the intense and rapid beat of your heart in your chest, you were almost certain Kisame could feel it too.

"K-Know…know what?" you questioned, hoping he wasn't talking about your feelings.

"That you've taken a liking to me~" he said, a playful yet seductive tone in his voice.

At this point, he really was being like a shark, attacking his innocent prey. You cleared your throat as you felt your cheeks heat up with a dark blush.

"Who told you….?" You finally asked, looking up to him.

A few seconds passed before he got even closer, roughly pinching your chin between his fingers forcing you to look at him.

"We can talk about this after, for now…..let us have some fun." He suggested.

You gave a brief nod of agreement before you leaned up pressing your lips to his. Kisame smirked against your lips, deciding to leave you control of the kiss to see how you wold take things. You reached up and placed one hand on his cheek holding him into the kiss. You lips locked passionately before your tongue gently brushed against his bottom lip asking for an entrance to his mouth.

Deciding that you were being too gentle and slow with things, Kisame forced his tongue into your mouth. A small squeak left your throat feeling his warm muscle work around the cavity of your mouth. He couldn't help himself, his large hands pulled his akatsuki robe open before he tossed it to the ground carelessly. Your hands quickly pressed to the tight tank top that clung to his toned and chiseled torso, pawing at it, you silently told him you wanted the clothing _gone_.

"See? Don't speak too soon~" The man teased with a wink before he pulled away from your lips to pull his tank top off.

Your eyes glued to him as he rid of the clothing allowing his light blue flesh to be seen. One of the many things you admired about Kisame was his sexy body. All the well defined muscles on his body made it almost impossible not to stare when undressed like this.

"Now it's your turn, (y/n)." Kisame urged on, wanting to see your body as well.

You blushed and hung your head before you hesitantly grabbed the bottom of your tank top and lifted it over your head. Dropping your tank top to the ground you crossed your arms over your midsection to cover yourself, still a bit self conscious. Kisame growled and grabbed your arms before pinning your arms above your head against the wall. His lascivious actions were making your heart race faster and faster, any more and you could swear your heart would just stop.

"Goddamn~ So sexy, (y/n)" Kisame praised before he held your wrists with one hand, the other holding your hip. He leaned in close, his lips latching on to the tender skin of your neck.

"Ahh~ Kisame" You moaned as his razor like teeth grazed your soft spot.

Deciding to do one last thing before he prepared for Tobi to barge in and call time, he tightened his teeth down on your neck and began to harshly suck, forcing the blood up to the surface of your neck. A loud inhale and moan escaped your lips as you tipped your head back. As soon as your (e/c) eyes shut, the door opened. Tobi cringed slightly seeing both you and Kisame half naked and pressed against each other.

"Tobi can't see this kind of stuff!" Tobi yelled before he covered his face with his glove clad hands.

Kisame growled and reluctantly pulled away from you to shut the door once more. "Let's get dressed and finish this somewhere else."

Hearing this, you blushed and cleared your throat as you pulled your tank top back on. "Why don't we just take our time with things..." you muttered as you surveyed the closet, making sure you didn't lose your earrings.

With a heavy sigh, Kisame opened the closet door. "We'll see about that. for now, let's blow this joint." he laughed before he reached out for your hand.

Grabbing Kisame's large hand you grinned and followed him out. Everyone's heads turned and watched the two of you, their eyes burning a hole in your back as you left Itachi's house without further word to anyone.

_How the night ended?_ The only people to know were you and Kisame~


	4. Some Clay (Deidara)

Feeling around the basket, you squinted. There was something soft...something odd. It definitely stood out among the other items you could feel in there. Deciding to go for it, you grabbed the soft mass and lifted it out into view. Clay. White clay to be exact. You knew all too well who this belonged to...Deidara. You froze and felt your heart clench. He was a good friend of your's, however, of the time that you knew him, he grew on you more and more...eventually you found yourself in love with the artistic blond.

"Hmmm. (y/n)?" You heard Deidara mutter as he walked up to you, his large blue eyes looking down into yours. "I hope this won't have a negative affect on our friendship." he laughed.

While he appeared to be calm and cool, on the inside he was scrambling to keep calm and cool on the inside. Little did you know, his feelings for you were mutual. Slowly, the two of you strolled to the closet door, it felt as if it were a door leading you both to an unknown universe, you both hesitated to step in.

"Don't let the door hit you two on the way in~!" Tobi laughed as he placed a hand on each of your backs, playfully shoving the two of you into the closet before slamming the door shut. A chair against the door promptly followed. "Seven minutes~" He sang before walking off to talk to the others.

Meanwhile, in the dark pit -which was the closet you were locked in- you were on all fours, patting around the ground, grumbling quietly to yourself. "D-Deidara?" you asked before your small hand gently brushed over his foot. "Oh. Hi." you said blushing in the darkness, keeping your head down.

"Do you need help getting up?" He asked as he leaned over, his hand gently touching your back. "Here, give me your hand, I'll help you stand up." He told you with a smile which was hidden by the darkness of the closet.

Slowly reaching up, your hand caught his before he pulled you up. You face gently pressed into his firm chest as you almost fell forward from him pulling you up.

"There. Are you alright?" The blond asked as he looked down at you, his stunning blue orbs were practically shining in the closet just from the small sliver of light that flooded through the bottom crack of the door.

Your (e/c) eyes slowly shifted up to meet his, your voice soft and smooth. "Y-yeah...thank you." she said before weakly smiling.

Deidara noticed that you still had the clay held in your free hand and slowly reached to grab your wrist. he pulled your hand close to his and opened your hand. The feeling of his warm hand brushing against your small soft hand was causing butterflies to fill your stomach. A touch so simple causing a reaction inside you that felt so complicated. He opened your hand and grabbed the clay before holding it in his hand. The mouth on his palm began to chew and mend a shape that you wouldn't expect.

"Here (y/n)...a beautiful piece of art for a beautiful girl..." He said extending his open hand.

A small heart with plenty of small details rested in his palm, the little trinket being offered to you. Slowly reaching down, your fingertips brushed against his palm as you gingerly picked it up and smiled, your own heart racing.

"D-Dei...Deidara." you sputtered before looking back up to him, your eyes meeting and locking in a rather deep and sensual gaze. "It's so beautiful...thank you." your voice trailing off into a whisper. You felt his hand gently cup your cheek before he pulled you in for a gentle and innocent kiss. This was rather shocking, that an akatsuki member could be so..genuine, so sincere and gentle.

Slowly, your lips molded and locked with Deidara's, your small hand reached up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss. You felt blood rush to your cheeks causing them to get warm with a vibrant blush. The sound of lips smacking echoed off the closet walls and the slight panting and gasps could be heard faintly by Tobi who was standing outside the door.

"Mmmmm (y/n)~" the blond groaned against your soft, petite lip as his tongue slowly made it way to your bottom lip, politely asking for an entrance. Obliging to his request, your mouth opened allowing the tender kiss to get a bit more sensual.

"Deidara~" you moaned softly feeling his hands grab your hips and pull them harshly into his. You could feel a certain firmness in a lower region of the man's body, indicating just how aroused he was from the contact and sensual touches the two of you shared. His hand took hold of your once again before he led your hand to his pants, where the bulge was to be specific, and rubbed your hand against it causing a pleasurable friction for himself.

"Ahhh god~ (y/n)" he groaned as he tipped his head back, his blond hair falling back past his shoulders as he exhaled heavily.

Seeing this made your breath hitch, leaving you to want more of this kind of reaction from the man. Slowly you reached you hand into his pants, but refrained from sticking your hands in his boxers, and continued rubbing him. His hand fell down upon the crown of your head as his fingers laced into your (H/c) hair.

"ahhh yeah~ Like that" he praised, gently rubbing his head as his eyelids slid shut, allowing him to get lost in the blind pleasure.

Due to Deidara's loud groans of praise and ecstasy you were unable to hear Tobi. The door swung open with great speed, not only jarring for you, but Deidara too.

"O-Oh...?" Tobi muttered as he stood there, under his mask his cheek were bright red and his eyes were wide. "Um... here." he shut the door. "clean yourselves up!" He yelled.

You and Deidara stood stunned.

"O-Okay..um..." you slowly got to your feet and grabbed the small heart he made you before you watched him fix his pants with a smirk.

"Ready?" He asked looking back to you.

With a shy nod you strolled up to the door with him before slowly walking out. People were all muttering amongst themselves. As the two of you left the closet however, the chatting stopped and you entered into a space filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Tobi, next time knock, my man." he chuckled with a wink before he began walking off, his hand gently pressed to your back as he ushered you out of the living room and into the kitchen where the two of you could talk, enjoy the music, and have some drinks.

You both discussed your friendship and what went down in the closet. After confessing your feelings to one another, you both decided to sleep on it and see if the relationship should be held off for the sake of the close friendship, or if you should give it ago.

_You however already knew the answer to that~_


	5. An Empty Vile (Sasori)

Your fingertips brushed over various textures and items. Your attention was grabbed by the feeling of something...glass? Deciding to go for it, you reached in and pulled out a small glass vile. Inspecting the item, your (e/c) eyes peered through it.

"Who would this belong to?" You asked as you surveyed the room for any sort of reaction.

"Me." A redhead muttered as he stood up.

You looked over to see Sasori walking up to you and blushed before extending your arm out to offer him the vile.

"Just toss it out." He told you before starting for the closet, leaving you behind.

"O-Oh...um alright..." you said before placing the vile on the table and following man to the closet. You knew Sasori was a rather cold and a not so expressive person, leaving you to wonder, what the hell is gonna happen in this closet...better yet**WILL** anything happen?

Stepping into the closet behind the red-head you watched the door slowly shut, Tobi laughing. "7 minutes you two~" He chuckled from outside the door.

Both you and Sasori looked to the door then one another. "So..." you started. You never talked to Sasori much and honestly didn't know how he acted or what he was like aside from the fact he was usually stonic or hidden behind another puppet.

"What?" He asked, you could feel his cold eyes staring a hole into your skin. He wasn't exactly looking directly into your eyes, but more so you in general. It made you feel a bit uneasy and his cold response didn't help the feeling either. You felt unwanted.

"I uh... how have you been?" You asked with a small, forced smile.

"I don't know. I don't feel or have 'emotion'...if you forgot I am a puppet." he said, making you feel rather foolish for even trying to bother.

"How about you? As a living human I am sure you have feelings." He added, obviously putting a but of effort forth to keep the conversation going.

With a small grin you looked down a moment to regather all your thoughts. "Well...stressed, to say in the least." You started before you decided to sit, your back against the wall. "With helping Itachi and Sasuke move and having to work and keep up with training...it's been quite a load on me." you said with a sigh, resting your head in your hands.

Noticing the 'emotions' that went along with how you've been, Sasori was able to understand being stressed wasn't exactly a positive thing. He stood a moment, now feeling a bit out of place, unsure how to react to your response. "Oh. Well...you will find a way to cope." he said simply before sitting down, not too far away from you. Looking over you exhaled and smiled, knowing to have patience with him because he genuinely didn't feel emotions.

"Yeah, I guess." you shrugged and looked at the white wall straight in front of you.

As you looked ahead, your attention suddenly on all the stress you've been feeling you felt a small tap on your shoulder. "Hmmmm?" you hummed looking over to the akatsuki member.

"You seem...I don't know. Upset." he said mapping out where you emotion seemed to be.

"I...guess you could say that...I'm just feeling negative over all." you admitted.

"Hmmm...I have honestly wondered what it would be like to really..._feel _again." he confessed, hoping to comfort you in some way. Of course, he was the same old stern and not too expressive puppet master, notorious for killing ninja from various villages and turning them into his own personal puppets.

"I don't know with good feelings come bad ones and vice versa." You told him.

You and Sasori sat there quiet a moment before you looked over yet again. "Sasori...I know we don't exactly know each other but I was wondering if I could kiss you." You said finally, wanting to try something. You were determined to make this man feel something. Happy, scared, angry, lustful, sad...anything.

As the silence remained, you could heart your own heart beat slowly grow louder in ears.

"Answe-" you cut off feeling his lips press harshly against yours.

"Sa...sori..." you muttered before you closed your eyes, melting into the kiss. As your lips locked, your hand reached up to cup his cheek. As you seemed to ease into the kiss, Sasori was still a bit stiff and even a bit cold. This coming from him though, it was expected. Finally as you felt him ease into the kiss, the door was opened by an all too eager Tobi.

"Oh wow...Sasori...I didn't know you had it in you...hehe literally." Tobi said with a small giggle.

You pulled away and blushed as you licked your lips, Sasori sat there not really angry or embarrassed. He stood up and offered his hand out to you, helping you stand on your feet. Once you were up, you walked out with him, a few other Akatsuki members watching the two of you exit. It was obvious you were all flustered and Sasori..no one could really tell what was on his mind. The puppet master continued to lead you out of the sight of everyone and into the front room where it was empty.

"(y/n)...I...I oddly think I was able to feel something..not much but it was something..." he admitted.

"I'm glad" you said with a small grin, your hand gently reaching out to grab his.

"For the first time in years...I felt something..."


	6. A coin (Kakuzu)

_**(c/s) = Chest size**_

A coin.

Looking over the small shimmery object it was quickly snatched from your small hands. Feeling Kakauzu's calloused fingers brush against your skin you growl quietly and your eyes snap up to look at him.

"Stingy old man." you grumble under your breath before sighing. Looking down you hear him walk away, the soft pitter-patter of his shoes receding as he approached the closet Tobi was eagerly standing by.

"Oh boy! This one should be interesting." he said excitedly to himself.

Looking up, your (e/c) orbs locked on where the tall stitched man was standing. He complied to the rules so well...without any complaints, what did he have planned?

Slowly striding over you cleared your throat and opened the door to the darkened depository. Though silent, the sound of your erratic heart beat pounding in your ears seemed loud enough for everyone to hear. Behind you the money-orientated Akatsuki member walked in and closed the door without haste.

"Now (y/n), if you want anything to happen, there will be a price to pay..." he said as he leaned against the wall, his emerald and ruby eyes closing as he sighed. He dropped the coin he grabbed from you into his pocket and looked around the small area.

_'If this closet was filled top to bottom with money, I wonder how much there would be...'_ He thought to himself trying to pass the 7 minutes by.

The silence made you sigh and cross your arms over your (c/s) chest. "Geez Kakuzu, for an Akatsuki member you really are no fun at all." You muttered, unaware how much you sounded like his loud and annoying partner, Hidan, right then.

Hearing you, Kakuzu rolled his eyes and growled slightly. "Do you really expect someone like _me_ to participate in the act of a children's sex game?" He asked, his deep voice echoing off the walls of the small closet you were both locked in.

You looked down having to admit that you were slightly disappointed he didn't want to do anything interesting with you._'Great...the one person I get locked in here with, I happen to like a little... and he doesn't want to even lay a finger on me.' _You thought to yourself for a few seconds, unaware how evident your disappointment was.

"You know...for a man who has 5 hearts you come off as a man with none." you grumbled rolling your eyes in annoyance with the seemingly lifeless man. You couldn't hold back from commenting. Slowly you were starting to burst at the seams all because of this man. As you were lost in the deep pits of your thoughts and emotions, you failed to notice how close Kakuzu got to you. Feeling his hot breath against your face sent a chill down your spine at the sudden sensation.

"K-Kakuzu! Don't creep up on me like that!" you complain, your cheeks a beautiful shade of cherry red.

"Then don't be off guard." He replied simply before he pulled his mask down slowly, a single digit hooking over the top of the fabric as he pulled it down painfully slow, exposing his nose and lips. Both corners of his lips were met with small splits that traveled further up his face, the flesh held together with strands of his thin appendages. The look alone of his unique facial features enticed you to reach up and brush the pad of your finger over the stitching.

"Do I scare you?" He asked before he took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to look up into his darkened eyes.

You felt a large lump form in your throat, making it difficult to swallow without struggling. "N-No..." you answered with a small stutter in your voice, your body trembled ever so slightly as he held your chin.

The aura in the small room quickly went from dull and boring to tense and rather intimate.

"Good." Kakuzu said in his deep rough voice before he leaned in and pressed his lips forcefully to the side of your neck. Your lips parted as your lungs forced a gasp from your mouth. The feeling of his tongue and hot breath against your neck spurred butterflies in your stomach, causing them to go berserk.

"A-Ah..Kakuzu..." you whimpered in a hushed tone.

The shinobi remained silent and moved one hand to reach around and grab a handful of your voluptuous ass.

A small squeak sounded from you as you arched your spine, moving to better fit the hold he had on you.

"Hmmm someone seems to be enjoying themselves." He muttered against the hot flesh of your tender neck, his lips slightly rough against your creamy skin.

Biting your bottom lip you smirked slightly, your small hand moving down to slip into his pants. "And you're not?" You asked.

An animistic like growl rolled in the back of his throat, his grip on your behind tightening. "I'm the one in charge here, not you/" He replied, not bothering yo answer your initial question.

Your other hand reached up, your slim fingers sliding under his headband and cap, pushing it back as your fingers slid up to lace into his fine black hair. Your fingers closed as you pulled his head back by the strands of hair in your grip. "What was that?" You asked before you gave his junk a small squeeze to assert some sort of dominance over him.

Without warning you eagerly pulled him in for a sloppy and heated kiss, your lips clashing in a heated frenzy of lip locks and gasps.

"(Y/n)...' he muttered into the kiss before biting at your lip, coaxing a moan from you. "Hmmm are you a masochist, (y/n)?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Blushing you remained quiet, that alone gave him the answer he wanted. He quickly moved and turned you so your back was to him, his body harshly pressing you into the wall. Feeling a certain bulge in the man's pants you could tell just how excited he was. A gasp and soft moan left your mouth as you began to grind back against him.

Before things could progress, the door swooshed open in a swift motion leaving the two of you exposed to Sasuke and the whole Akatsuki crew.

"Well Damn Kakuzu...I didn't know ya had it in you buddy!" Hidan laughed before he sipped at his beer. Sasuke sighed not paying much mind to the two of you.

"Oh...hope you guys didn't leave a mess in there." Tobi said before laughing and looking over the two of you pressed body to body.

You blushed and hung your head, your (h/l) (h/c) locks trying yo cover your face from the intense stares of everyone else. Slowly, Kakuzu pulled away and cleared his throat before he grabbed his head band and the top piece to his uniform which usually concealed his long black hair. He walked out of the closet leaving you there on your own.

You scrambled around and rushed out of the sight of everyone, following Kakuzu to the foyer where you both were alone. "What was that for?!" You demanded, watching him put his hair back up in the white cap he usually wore.

"I didn't want to deal with the remarks of everyone, especially that loud mouth Hidan." he said. You frowned but understood. "Well since you seem to be like a leech, want to finish what was started?" He asked looking over to you. A smirked pulled at your lips and you both left the party without looking back.


	7. A Bottle of Red Nail Polish (Pein)

**_/Please note, for this chapter I will have a name as I dedicate this chapter to my closest friend who is in love with Pein. She has made me many lovely stories and gifts, so I figured I would return the favour. _**

A bottle of red nail polish.

"I got red nail polish...?" You said questioningly, looking around the room when your (e/c) orbs fell upon the exposed hands of the leader. Pein.

"Oh. Well..." Tobi laughed, his glove covered hand reaching up to cover the area where his mouth was, though he still had his bright orange mask adorned to his face. "Looks like Mae got Leader-Sama~" He cooed glancing over to the orange haired man.

"Where did you find that Tobi...?" The deep voiced leader questioned, sounding more so annoyed than anything.

You looked at Pein then back to Tobi, also curious to how the hell the childish man managed to get all these personal items from the other members. Then again...it was Tobi, most of the members liked ignoring and avoiding the rather annoying masked man.

"It doesn't matter~ now go join the lovely, Mae in the closet to have some fun~" He coaxed happily with a giggle.

You sat there, hesitant if you should side with Tobi and just walk to the closet, or for the sake of Pein -and the fear of his powers- just sit there and stare at the foolish Akatsuki member like he was crazy (not that you don't do it anyway).

You took a moment to let this process through your seemingly busy mind. You did take a liking to Pein...he was so stern and always so serious, it would be a miracle of some sort to see him all hot and bothered. A smug grin pulled at your lips before you stood up, pulling your close-fitting tank top down to cover the midriff above the waistband of your pants.

"Okay Tobi, I'll play your silly game~" you said before sauntering over to the closet. Pein was going to kill you for giving in to this game so easily, hell for giving in _at all_. But hey, this was your one chance to try and pull something with the notorious _'Leader-Sama'_. You could possibly see an all new aspect to the usual stern and emotionless man.

You could feel his deep purple and ring filled eyes burning a hole in the back of your cranium as you entered the dark room, as if you were daring him to step up, which technically…you were.

Pein sighed and slowly stood to his feet before looking around. If he were to do this, no one was going to say a word or so much as hint to making a big deal about it, or surely he would make them know _the true meaninging of pain._ The orange haired leader sauntered slowly over to the closet, suddenly the room which was filled with fun and excitement was now tense and anxious. The room so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. What was it that Pein would do with you in the closet? Why was he giving this game the time of day?

Eyes of all members stared intensely at the back of his tall and stern figure of the leader. He slowly entered the closet and shut the door behind him, a gentle click of the door signaled that the door was shut fully.

"Is this even safe?" Tobi giggled out.

Everyone paused and looked to Tobi, Deidara growling slightly.

"Whaaaaat?" Tobi whined out, as he looked over the other members.

Meanwhile, in the dark, and now scary closet you stood in the corner. You could feel the crushing presence of Pein as he stood close to the door. Your mind was racing rapidly. _'Do I make the first move?! Does he want something to happen? What if I piss him off?! Would he find me pathetic if I went to kiss him at least?'_

Damn, so many outcomes and possibilities, there was no real way to calculate how this powerful shinobi would act. Deciding to bite the bullet, you went with the easiest option and spoke first.

"P-Pein." You muttered talking half of a step closer to him, your heart racing and your breath a bit more audible.

"Yes?" his deep voice returned. Just the sound of his voice in the small confined area cause goosebumps to prickle at your usual soft and smooth skin, the (h/c) hair on the back of your neck stood on edge. God, he was so intoxicating. _'You can do this Mae, just. Talk.'_ You assured yourself, the small voice in your head trying to coax you into speaking. You froze, your lungs even refusing to pump air to allow you a single needed breath. This was a hot mess.

"Mae? What is it?" he asked a bit firmer.

Uh oh…it was getting worse, your face flushed as you sputtered for not only words but air. "I-I..I uh. W-well. No, I…c-cause" it came out a cluttered mess of gibberish_. 'Great work Mae.'_ Yet you mind still seemed to work perfectly fine. Figures.

Pein watched you intently, able to see every twitch, breath, jitter, flick, and movement your body made, not surprising with those eyes of his.

"Don't be a coward." His sentence harsh yet true, you were being a bit scared when he was offering to listen.

"W-Well.." you finally manage to get a grip and speak to the orange haired man. "Well, it's hard taking things so lightly while being locked in a closet with a man of your strength and status." You admitted, your small hands squeezing one another, keeping your body preoccupied with the meaningless activity.

"Hmmm." The man grunted before he turned his back to you.

Disappointment filled your entire body pervading the core of your heart as you gently reached a hand out to touch his back, as if to grab his attention. Before your fingertips even had a chance to brush the surface of his Akatsuki robe he spoke.

"What now?" he asked.

"Kiss me." The words came out holding a completely diverse tone from you, no hesitation or stuttering, just that of the two words you spoke, letting the man know what it was you wanted. A kiss. The silence that fell soon after made you start to wonder if such assertiveness was really needed….yes. It was! You tried to convince yourself otherwise, there was no going back on it now anyways.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Pein. Kiss. Me…please." You mutter, the word _please_ coming out a bit softer than the other words.

"Come here." Pein's deep voice spoke, showing no signs of anger or shyness. He was indifferent, as always, his emotions hidden away. It made you wonder –hell, it made everyone wonder—deep down what was he feeling, or if he even was feeling.

You slowly approached the tall man and looked up to his mesmerizing eyes.

"Close your eyes." He demanded coolly. Again, no tone of emotion hinted in his voice.

Obeying his word, your eyelids slid shut. You already had an idea of what was going to be done and puckered your soft lips gently and leaned up. **Wrong.**

With a rather strong force, your back hit the wall with a loud thud. Your eyes shot open as the wind was knocked out of you. "wah!" you cried out before coughing. Your eyebrows furrowed in the slightest at his rather sudden move.

"Don't give me that look. You asked for this." He reminded you before he used his hips to push you against the wall, pinning you there. You moved a bit trying to get free, however, this just caused you to grind against the man. A gentle purr of a groan vibrated in the leader's throat. The friction shared between the both of you also had its effects on you causing a small gasp.

Pein took the moment your mouth was open to lean in and harshly kiss you. His teeth clanked against yours from his quick motion, the piercings on his bottom lip poking at your tender skin, the metal both cold and sharp. You whimpered against his lips before you melted into the kiss. Your hand reached up to rub at his chest, your hand rubbing against the hard piercing rods in his chest, you could feel it through his clothing.

"Mae" Pein spoke deeply, his tone having a slight swing to it as he spoke against your lips. Butterflies began to float around violently in your stomach making it feel like you would just float away from them. Your lips parted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Shhh don't speak." His deep baritone echoed in the small confinement of the closet. He pulled away and cupped your cheek with his large hand, his thumb moving to brush over your bottom lip.

You stared up to the leader with large eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights when suddenly the door opened hesitantly.

"Oh..sorry Leader-Sama…but time is up~" Tobi muttered with a slight giggle.

Both you and Pein paused and remained in that position, looking through the doorway to see most of the members staring. Realizing that Pein could see them, several members looked away and whistled idly. Pathetic.

"That is all." Pein said to you before he stood up straight and pulled his hand away, with that he turned and walked out of the closet

"Now if you don't mind." His tone growing darker. "I have things to tend to, I had my share of party fun." He said before he looked to Itachi. "Thank you for inviting me, I will see you at the hideout later." He told the Uchiha before he left. Meanwhile, you stood alone in the closet, your face growing a dark red as the attention returned to you, the reminder that Pein decided to partake in this game.

"S-Stop staring!' You yelled out before stomping out of the closet. Zetsu began to giggle in turn making Tobi giggle. _'Immature little-'_

"Mae." Pein's voice spoke.

"Don't worry about it." He said before going for good this time. After that being said you felt a blush tingle on your cheeks and felt the room grow silent. The fact he came back to stand up for your spoke for itself. You smiled giddily before you also made you way out of the room and marching into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water you turned to the group.

"I'm going guys~ Goodnight."

The night was filled with many more positive thoughts, and who knows…you may have bumped into Leader-Sama once outside.


End file.
